


Take Me to Church

by catsmeow79



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsmeow79/pseuds/catsmeow79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter and Caine finally get around to having a first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> After all the drama and excitement during the movie, I figured Jupiter and Caine deserve some simple, angst-free sexy times. That is all. Smut isn't necessarily my strong-suit, so leave me some feedback and let me know how I did. Cheers :-)

It is a seemingly ordinary Friday night when Jupiter Jones finds herself sailing through the air, squealing with delight. The wind whips around her as she flies past skyscrapers, weaving around their finial-adorned spires with ease, lazily drawing figure-eight patterns in the clouds. _These boots are amazing_! This power, this control over gravity is exhilarating to wield. She still doesn’t understand the mechanics of _how_ exactly the boots work, but she is quickly discovering that she doesn’t need a masters in physics in order to actually _operate_ the darn things, and it is **fantastic**!

Truth be told, she had been a little nervous when Caine had offered them as a gift, never having considered herself to be the most athletic or coordinated of people, and just because _he_ had made flying look easy didn’t mean that is actually _was_. But now, she could admit that his unusual choice in presents had been spot-on, this beat boring old flowers on a first date hands-down. She’s flying, she is fricking flying!! The landmarks of Chicago flash past her as she whirls through the sky, carefree as you please. And this time, there are no space ships and no assassins shooting at her, only the wind and the quiet and Caine.

Thinking of Caine, she turns her head over her shoulder, searching the skyline to find him with her eyes. She smiles as her gaze lands on his form. He is only a few dozen yards away, his wings spread wide as he follows where she leads, content to let her set both the pace and the destination. Smiling, Jupiter turns her whole body so that now she is gliding backwards as she watches him. As they continue to fly, weaving their way in between the buildings gracefully, the light of the setting sun bounces off the reflective surfaces of the glass-windowed skyscrapers coming together in a brilliant flash of light that seems to coalesce momentarily behind Caine, illuminating him so that, just for a second, he looks like an angel, the fire of heaven shining through his wings. 

Jupiter gasps at the notion, a blush covering her cheeks when she feels a pleasant warmth starting to pool low in her belly. _God, he is so beautiful_. And brave and kind and loyal and she is suddenly struck with an overwhelming desire to touch him. She pauses her backward movement, coming to a stop beside the Willis Tower, floating in mid-air as she waits for him to close the distance between them. When he stops short, hovering just a few feet away, his wings flapping gently to hold him in place, she moves forward, closing the distance between them to wrap her arms around his waist and press her lips softly to his.

“ _Thank you_ ” she murmurs against his mouth “ _This is wonderful_ ”

“ _You’re welcome_ ” he answers simply

Or that’s what Jupiter supposes that he said, as she’s pressed her lips more tightly to his, stealing the words from his lips as she fuses her mouth with his. The fading sun has left the air slightly chilled, but she hardly notices as the heat between them seems to spark and sizzle like a loose power line.

“ _What’s next_?” she asks when the need for breath at last forces her to break away reluctantly. God, she could kiss him for hours, days even, but her stomach is starting to complain that she’d skipped lunch today and dinnertime is fast-approaching.

“ _Food_ ” he whispers softly, as if reading her mind, his voice slightly ragged as he pulls away from her with visible effort.

Hand-in-hand they fly back to the rooftop where they’ve left their belongings, Jupiter changing back into her sneakers and Caine pulling the long trench coat back overtop his wings. As they walk the city streets minutes later, Jupiter wraps her arm around Caine’s, intertwining their fingers as she leans against him. It feels so normal; his warmth, his strength, it’s only been a few weeks since they’d met, but Jupiter finds now that she can’t really remember a time before she knew Caine, before all of the broken pieces of her life had suddenly clicked into place. _How did he become a part of her “normal” so quickly_?

After the refinery explosion, there had been an official Aegis inquest, requiring both Stinger and Caine to remain in The Commonwealth until it was concluded and they were cleared of any wrong-doing. It took some time, but they had eventually been cleared and given their pardons before being reinstated to the Legion. Now, Caine was back with a shiny new set of wings and an official posting to Earth as her majesty’s security liaison.

The past two weeks without him had been difficult on her, and Jupiter was surprised how strongly she’d missed him. But now he’s back and taking her on their very first date, although Jupiter can’t help but chuckle at the absurdity of the thought since surely saving her from numerous assassination attempts should already count as **_ten_** dates? Nevertheless, Caine had been insistent on courting her properly, saying it wasn’t smart to break **_every_** law on **_both_** their planets all at once. Jupiter was totally up for the law-breaking herself, but she let him have his way since she didn’t care what they did as long as he didn’t try pushing her away again.

They’ve been walking in comfortable silence for several blocks before Jupiter notices that they are entering her neighborhood. It’s funny since she’s lived here all her life, but she’s never done a lot of walking in her own backyard, mostly because it’s not the safest idea unless you have an intergalactic badass bodyguard with you, which now she does. “ _Where are we going_?” she asks curiously, lifting her eyebrows as she tries to orient herself.

“ _Here_ ” Caine replies, leading her off the sidewalk and onto a dirt path beside a tall construction fence. Taking the small circular object from one of his side pockets, he looks around to ensure no one is watching before pressing it against the solid surface of the fence. The sphere glows blue and spins with dizzying speed as it creates a small portal for her to step through. Following closely, Caine closes the makeshift “door” behind them as they step into a large grassy area, overgrown with weeds, and beyond that, an old abandoned church standing in the darkness.

“ _Oh my gosh, are you staying here?_ ” Jupiter exclaims, remembering the building from it’s younger days “ _This was the old St. Vladimir’s Church, before they moved over to the bigger space on Wood Street. My family used to come here when I was a little girl_ ” she continues “ _I only live two blocks away from here_ . . . .” she says, trailing off suddenly sheepish as she realizes what a dumb thing that had been to say because this **_isn’t_** actually a first date, and he already knows where she lives “ _. . but of course you know that already_ ” she finishes.

“ _I wanted to be close to you_ ” he explains softly, not seeming to notice her babbling. Taking her hand again, he leads her to the side entrance of the church, the one previously used only by the clergy and staff.

He had said it so matter-of-factly, without pretense or defense, and Jupiter thinks she can feel her heart clench in her chest for him, for his previous life and the loneliness that must have come with it. Stinger had explained to her once what it was like for a wolf without a pack, how strong Caine had needed to be in order to survive, but she wonders now if she is truly capable of understanding what that actually means. She had always had a family herself. A loud, obnoxious, sometimes maddening family, but one that she loved and who had always loved her in spite of their many faults. She has never been completely alone in the world. Even when it felt like no one understood, her family had still _been there_ for her.

“ _This way_ ” he says, guiding her carefully through the clergy dressing area and onto the altar before walking past the pews and out into the parishioner’s lobby.

Jupiter has never been “behind the scenes” at church before, but in the pitch-black of the abandoned rooms she can’t see much of anything as they walk. She follows Caine blindly, trusting that his wolf-eyes _can_ see in the darkness.

The place still seems to smell of incense Jupiter thinks, incense and a decade’s worth of dust and disuse. As they leave the chapel and enter the vestibule, she is amazed to see the beautiful stained-glass windows that she remembers from her childhood are still intact in the entryway. Smaller than she remembered, and lower to the ground than they had appeared to her as a child, but they are unbroken. A tiny miracle she thinks, smiling to herself.

“ _Stay here for a minute?_ ” Caine requests, looking a little nervous. Releasing her hand, he walks quickly through a solid wooden door located at the back of the entryway.

Jupiter can hear the heavy foot-falls of his boot-clad feet descending the old wooden staircase beneath her. If her memory serves, there used to be a large basement room that the women’s league had sometimes used for Bingo games or church bazaars. Jupiter remembers accompanying her cousin’s grandmother down there several times as a girl, smiling as she thinks about her Babushka ( _long since passed now_ ) yelling Bingo! with complete and utter glee before sending Jupiter to the front to collect her prize for her.

The sound of Caine thumping back up the stairs breaks her from her reverie, and she spins to face him as he returns. He has removed his jacket and his wings are visible again now, not enormous and far-reaching as they had been when they were flying, but small, tucked-in neatly toward his body so that only the very tips reach beyond his silhouette. As he clears the doorway and enters the lobby, the light of the full moon outside shines through the stained glass window painting him with rainbows, ethereal light dancing across his body and Jupiter is struck once again by how beautiful he is.

Caine reaches out his hand, inviting her to take it as he leads the way down the stairs beneath the church. As she reaches the landing halfway down the steps Jupiter gasps at the sight in front of her - - there is a table with a white linen tablecloth, a vase of flowers, wine, glasses, two dinner plates covered with a strange contraption that she can only assume is some advanced planet’s version of a warming dish. And all around the room dozens of tiny candles burn, sending their soft glow dancing across the walls, bathing the darkness with a subtle light.

“ _Wow_ ” is all she can say as tears threaten behind her eyes. None of her Mr. Wrongs had ever done anything this simple, this sweet for her before, and she is so touched that she can’t find the words to express herself, she merely stands there gaping.

“ _This is the customary courtship ritual here on Earth, is it not_?” Caine asks from below, seemingly unsure about her silence “ _I looked it up_ ” he confesses “ _candlelit dinners and flowers. We couldn’t go to a proper restaurant because of my . . . situation_ ” he explains, gesturing toward his wings “ _So I thought I could just replicate it here. If it’s wrong_ . . .” he trails off, noticing the tears pooling behind her eyes.

“ _It’s perfect_ ” Jupiter says finally, her voice filled with emotion as she breaks her silence.

Looking from the table to Caine’s face, she finally registers his words, realizing he’s misunderstood her tears. Taking the last few stairs in a single bound, Jupiter throws herself into his arms.

“ ** _You_** _are perfect_ ” she whispers, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his once again.

His arms move to wrap around her waist, supporting her slightly off the ground, holding her close as she attacks his mouth. Jupiter’s tongue slips out to dance across the seam of his lips, her teeth following, taking his lower lip between them and biting down with enough pressure to illicit a growl from deep in his throat, giving her the opportunity to slip her tongue inside his mouth, reveling in his taste. Caine’s flavor is indescribable, he tastes like the outdoors in autumn; fresh, woodsy, uniquely him. This time, she doesn’t pull away because she needs air, all she needs is him. Her fingers skim their way up his neck to wind through his hair, scraping lightly at his scalp.

Caine gasps at the sensation, leaning his head into her hand, trying to deepen the contact. He wants her to do that again, he wants her to do it harder. Jupiter obliges him, raking her nails over his scalp again and again as their tongues continue to dance. He rumbles low in his chest and Jupiter can feel the vibrations where they are pressed together, her nipples pebbling at the sensation.

The room seems very warm all of a sudden, her whole body feels very warm. Finally, she pulls her mouth away from his, gasping for oxygen that is long overdue. Her lungs burn right along with the rest of her body as she leans back just a little, panting. Caine has let her feet slip to the ground, no longer holding her above the floor but his hands remain around her waist as he leans down to rest his forehead on hers, gasping for breath right along with her.

After a few gulps of air Jupiter kisses him again, she finds that she can not stop touching him now that she has started. Her lips travel slowly across his jaw, down his chin where his beard tickles her skin, along his neck. Her eyes catch sight of the Splicer’s Mark below his right ear and she wants to touch it, to taste it, to worship the mark that makes him who he is.

The fools had thought he was a mistake: an albino, a runt sold at a discount for what they had believed would be short-comings, and Caine is more remarkable than his Splicer could ever have dreamed. Jupiter stands on her tip toes, tugging gently at his neck, trying to reach. Before she even realizes what she wants, what she needs from him, Caine has dropped to his knees in front of her.

Jupiter sucks in a breath, her pulse hammering in her head as the blood rushes recklessly with the heat of molten lava through her veins. God, there is something so unbelievably sexy about Caine kneeling before her, his eyes closed happily as she runs her fingertips through his hair, her nails scratching every once in a while. From this position, she can reach all of him, she can touch anywhere she wants. So she does, leaning down to place a trail of kisses along his cheekbone, moving slowly, her breath ghosting across his skin as she reaches the pointy shell of his ear. Experimentally, she allows the tip of her tongue to slip out and trace the edge of his ear lightly as she moves toward the mark. Caine makes a strangled gasp and jolts a little at the touch of her tongue, his breath coming in ragged pants that she can feel fluttering across her skin. Interesting, she notes, cataloging that response for further exploration in the future.

For now, she has finally reached her destination, her lips ghosting sensuously across the Splicer’s mark, softly massaging every centimeter with her mouth before she allows her tongue to slip out and carefully trace the raised lettering. She is reverent now as she leans over him, her mouth worshipping the mark that symbolized everything that he is. Caine shudders beneath her, his hands warm at her waist, but not moving, only supporting.

When she has finished lavishing attention upon the brand, she realizes that she desperately wants to touch _all_ of his skin, this small fraction isn’t enough, she needs more. She wants to memorize all of his scars, wants to know the story behind each and every one, but she doesn’t ask him now, doesn’t trust herself to speak right now. Instead, her hands leave his scalp, dancing down his neck and across his chest, her fingertips delighting in the hard planes of muscle beneath the soft fabric of his shirt. Slipping her fingers beneath the hem of his shirt, she pulls it upwards, her nails dragging deliberately across his skin as she does so. Caine moans again beneath her touch, a soft growl at the bite of her nails into his skin. Then, moving his hands from her waist, he helps her to tug the shirt over his head, his wings constricting tightly to allow the material to pass up and over his head.

Jupiter tosses the discarded fabric to the side and then drops to her knees as well, peppering his chest with soft kisses as her hands explore every inch of freshly uncovered flesh. He really is beautiful she thinks, watching his muscles ripple and tense under her ministrations. She’d been with other men ( _boys, really_ ) and somehow she had always felt awkward. Now, she finds that she doesn’t feel that way at all, she feels powerful, assertive, and not afraid to ask for what she wants.

She hadn’t meant to get carried away so far, so fast, but it feels right to be with him this way, and she doesn’t want to stop. Done with exploring for now, her lips come back to his mouth for a series of soft, light kisses. “ _I can see that you’ve put a lot of effort into dinner_ ” she begins, her fingers playing lightly up and down the bare skin of his back “ _And it’s really, really lovely_ ” she continues “ _But would you mind if we skipped dinner for now_? She inquires, nibbling softly on his bottom lip.

“ _Whatever **Your Majesty** wants_ ” he responds, his voice thick with desire.

Jupiter can tell by the emphasis he put on ‘your majesty’ that he’s teasing her, working her up on purpose now. His eyes are dark and glassy when she lifts her gaze to meet his and it makes her feel bold. “ _I **want** you to take me to bed_ ” she says slowly, her eyes holding his with intensity as she lets her hands slip down across his back once more, this time coming to rest on his ass and squeezing firmly.

Caine rises to his feet now, lifting Jupiter easily to hers, interlocking their fingers and leading her toward the back of the multipurpose room where a doorway takes them into a small bedroom. No, that’s not exactly right, not a bedroom, it was probably the supply closet at one point in time, it’s so small. There is a mattress and a box spring lying on the floor in one corner but no bed-frame, and the built-in shelving units are lined with Caine’s guns, his own gravity boots, and numerous pieces of otherworldly gadgetry. There is no dresser, no mirror, and Jupiter can’t help but smile, because the room is so perfectly, beautifully Caine. And it’s clear from the unmade bed and the pile of dirty laundry on the floor that he wasn’t expecting her to see it, and for some reason that makes her really happy that she IS here with him tonight.

“ _I didn’t think_ . . .” he starts to say uneasily, momentarily thinking of her royal status, and she stops him by pressing a finger to his lips

“ _This is perfect too_ ” she promises him, smiling softly as she toes off her sneakers and kicks them carelessly in the direction of his laundry pile.

Then she walks toward the bed, pulling him along behind her. She stops in front of the bed, turning to face him again. He’s just looking at her, not moving, not speaking, _waiting for what exactly_? she wonders, _for her to lead so that he can follow_? This has never been Jupiter’s strong-suit before, but with him it feels right. She doesn’t feel shy when she reaches down and grips the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it aside in one fluid motion. She registers Caine’s eyes darkening, but still he doesn’t move, locked in place, his eyes burning into her soul. Feeling brave, she reaches behind to unclasp her bra, letting it also fall to the side with the shirt. She merely stands there, baring herself to his gaze, feeling more naked somehow in this moment than she has ever been in her life but also safer and more secure at the same time.

Finally, when she can stand the exquisite heat of his gaze no longer she speaks “ _Touch me_ ” she implores him, her voice barely a whisper “ _Please_ ”

Caine does as she requests, his hands coming up to clasp her face between them, gazing reverently into her eyes before he presses his lips to hers softly, gently before moving his mouth to her neck, his teeth grazing softly on her flesh, nipping at the delicate skin before his tongue moves out to soothe. He makes his way down the entire length of her neck this way, sending her pulse jumping at the delicious sensation he is creating. He continues his way downward, pausing when he reaches her breasts, seeking her approval to proceed.

Jupiter nods slightly before slipping her eyes closed as his mouth closes over one nipple. Caine swirls his tongue around one peak suckling and kissing softly at the flesh all around her areola for several moments before taking the hardening nub into his mouth and sucking in earnest.

Jupiter gasps aloud at the onslaught of sensation, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders for balance as coils of white-hot lust shoot straight to her core, threatening to send her toppling over. His lips and mouth are soft, gentle as he works her over. In contrast, the sharp points of his elongated canine teeth scrape along the underside of her breast as he sucks her nipple into his mouth, causing a slight edge that is just this side of pain. The contrast is delightful, making her chest heave with the effort to remain upright.

Just when she thinks she might truly come apart, he pulls his mouth away, moving across her chest and beginning the process with the other breast. The cool air hits her moist skin, causing her to shiver. Caine moves one hand to her lower back for support, just above her waistband, keeping her upright, anchoring her to him. The other hand travels to her abandoned breast, rubbing the pads of his fingertips across the overly-sensitized nipple, their rough texture stimulating her soft skin in the most glorious manner as he continues to pleasure the other with his mouth.

With obvious reluctance, Caine pulls his mouth away from the feast of her breast, his lips traveling south across the plains of her belly, leaving kisses in their wake as his hand continues to massage her nipples for several moments more. Eventually, his mouth reaches her navel, his tongue licking out to swirl inside her bellybutton briefly, causing her to giggle before biting her softly on the tender skin of her stomach. Then, he is kneeling in front of her again.

As she feels him pause his ministrations Jupiter forces her eyes open, they feel heavy with a dreamy pleasure that she only wants to sink deeper inside of. Her eyes cloudy, it takes her a moment to focus and then, God help her, she notices that he is doing it again. He is on his knees, looking up at her with such devotion, such trust, and also desire now, it does something to her, something wonderful. Similar to the way he says “your majesty”, it makes the coil in her belly tighten and her heart swell at the same time and she doesn’t think it is possible to love him more.

His hands are on her waistband now and his eyes are searching hers, seeking permission.

“ _Yes_ ” she gasps in answer, moving her hands automatically to her zipper to help him rid her of her jeans.

Caine shakes his head, taking her hands in his and moving them back up to rest on his shoulders as he slides her slacks down her legs, letting her use him for balance as she steps out of each leg. She is standing there, so close to him, practically naked and it occurs to her in some far away rational part of her brain that she should feel shy or self-conscious, the way he is staring at her, scrutinizing every inch of her body, and somehow she can’t bring herself to care - - it feels completely natural, completely right and she has the brief fanciful thought that perhaps _she_ had been waiting for her pack all of this time as well.

And that is the last semi-rational thought that she has because then his teeth are grabbing her panties and dragging them down her leg, the rough whiskers of his beard sending gooseflesh up and down her legs as they scrape across her smooth flesh. She kicks her underwear off to the side cooperatively as Caine lets them drop from his teeth when he reaches the bottom of her calf. Then his mouth makes it’s way back upward kissing and nipping at her calves, her knees, the inside of her thighs until he reaches her center. His hands knead softly into her backside now, bringing her closer, holding her steady as he pushes between her folds to place a tender kiss to her core.

He starts slowly with a few easy close-mouth kisses that make her eyes drift shut dreamily again, her hands moving from his shoulders to weave themselves into his hair as he moves beneath her. Then his tongue slips out to sweep purposefully across her slit, slowly and softly at first, stoking the fire inside her with deliberate care. When his tongue grazes across her tiny bindle of nerves, her whole body bucks involuntarily, causing her eyes to fly open.

She looks down at him then, kneeling at her feet, face between her thighs, she’s never seen anything more erotic in her life. And the sensations he is eliciting, the things he is doing to her body are so incredible, so intense, that she’ll be lucky to stay upright much longer. Actually, she really **_is_** having trouble keeping her balance.

“ _Wait_ ” she murmurs suddenly as her world begins to tilt on it’s axis “ _I need to lie down_ ” she sighs, the stimulation glorious in it’s strength, and also a little frightening.

“ _Caine_ . . .” she pleads, pulling at his hair to catch his attention as he seems to ignore her, his tongue continuing it’s very skillful path along her flesh “ _I can’t stand up for this_ ”

She can feel it coming now, stronger and more powerful than ever before, the edges of the world around her quickly beginning to blur, then the room starting to spin faster above her “ _Caine, I’ll fall_ ” she whispers, her voice desperate.

He stops then, just as she dangles at the precipice, holding her there on the tenuous edge, his grip all that keeps her from losing her balance and going over. He looks up at her, his eyes blown wide with desire as he pants heavily, the hot air dancing across her belly when he exhales. It takes him a minute to process her words, to fight his way through the fog of lust and love that she’s trapped him inside of, his only thoughts of her, the sound of her heartbeat pounding in his ears, the taste of her sweat, the catch of her breath when he does something she likes, the sounds she makes, some so quiet that only the wolf in him can hear. He wants to crawl inside her skin with her and stay there forever.

Slowly, he nudges her feet backward, crawling forward on his knees as she moves, his hands still plastered to her bottom, holding her close, unable to bear any space between them. Finally, her calves hit the back of the mattress and he slides his hands around to grasp her waist now, pushing her down on the bed. Jupiter leans backward, lying down, sprawling across the bed with her feet hanging off the side onto the floor. She is ready, so ready to have him inside of her. She tries to slide backwards, to pull him on top of her and slide toward the head of the bed together, but his hands hold her gently in place. He slides one hand down her thigh, pausing as he reaches her knee to lift her leg over his shoulder, giving himself wider access to her most intimate area. His chin rests on her belly for a moment as his eyes look up to find her watching him.

“ _Don’t worry_ ” he promises, his hands moving to clamp down on either side of her hips, holding her in place “ _I’ll catch you when you fall_ ”

Her heart lurches at his words, sending her spiraling upwards faster. Sweet Christ, Caine doesn’t say much, but when he does it is the right damn thing to say. Jupiter is in heaven, _this_ is what heaven must feel like; absolute bliss she thinks as she begins to float away from her body.

Caine has found her clit once more and he is alternating between flicking it with his tongue and sucking it softly between his teeth. Jupiter’s hands fist in the sheets as she scrabbles for purchase, one leg balanced over Caine’s shoulder where he holds her open and at his mercy. Her foot rakes up his back, her toes rubbing the underside of his wings as she flexes, so soft, so light. She can feel each individual feather fluttering under her movements, caressing her toes so lightly it is barely the ghost of a touch, as she moved her foot the feathers seemed to lean into her touch, stretching toward the physical contact. _How could something so delicate and beautiful be so strong at the same time_? she wonders as she lets the sensations wash over her. But then Caine himself is that way, so she shouldn’t be surprised. Her heel digs into the shaking and straining muscles of his shoulder blade while her toes graze the softest down on each upstroke. She is floating high above her body now, separated from both time and space, the touch of his mouth lifting her higher and higher with each stroke.

She couldn’t have said if it was minutes or merely seconds before she is coming with a sudden fierceness that surprises her, the tightly-wound coil in her belly exploding into a thousand bright and shining pieces, a brilliant light blinding her temporarily until she literally sees only stars in the darkness. Her whole body trembles with pleasure, her voice screaming his name as the waves crash over her again and again until there is only silence and a warm liquid feeling suffusing her body, as if every bone has been turned to jelly.

Slowly, she begins to become aware of her surroundings again. She has a moment of confusion as her eyes clear and she stares up at the ceiling realizing that she had been bathed in darkness previously, _had she actually passed out_? Then she feels Caine’s fingertips stroking lazily up and down her arm. Rolling her head to the side ( _she doesn’t have the strength for actually lifting her head just yet_ ), she sees him laying next to her on the bed. Sometime in the last few minutes he had pulled her up to the head of the bed, placing a pillow beneath her head and pulling a sheet over top her naked form. Now he lay beside her, his head propped on one of his hands while the other moves slowly up and down her arm, gently pulling her back to reality with his touch.

Jupiter tries to speak but “ _Holy . . . Wow_ ” is all she can manage, her voice rough.

Caine smiles down at her, his eyes filled with devotion. Jupiter shivers at the look in his eyes, there is something so intense, so naked about the feelings she can see reflected in the golden pools, it makes her whole body tingle anew.

“ _Are you cold_?” he asks, taking his hand from her arm to reach for the blanket at the foot of the bed.

“ _No_ ” she assures him quickly, grabbing his hand to pull it back toward hers, intertwining their fingers, she never wants him to stop touching her again “ _I’m warm_ ” she confesses “ _really really warm_”

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, Jupiter finally notes the feeling begin to seep back in to her limbs, giving her toes an experimental wiggle, she finds that she’s getting her second wind. “ _Hmmm_ ” she mumbles, laughing to herself at how completely she came apart for him, foolish romanticisms dancing around in her brain. When he looks down at her quizzically, she explains “ _I literally saw stars. I didn’t think that was an actual thing_ ” she confesses “ _I thought that only happened in cheesy romance novels_ ” she finishes, hiding her face beneath one hand as she blushes with embarrassment.

Caine doesn’t know what she’s talking about, some Earth reference that he doesn’t recognize, but he understands her all the same – understands that she’s happy, that he was the one who made her feel that way, and it makes his heart swell with gladness.

Jupiter’s embarrassment fades as she peeks out from behind her hand, noticing that Caine seems not to mind her inane babbling. In fact, he’s still looking at her like she’s the most important being in the center of the most important universe, and it makes her want to keep saying exactly what she’s thinking, which she does “ _we’re going to have to see if you can do THAT again sometime_ ” because she thinks to herself, if **_that_** happens every time, she may never leave this bed again.

Caine smiles wolfishly at her words, lifting an eyebrow in her direction “ _Whatever Your Majesty wants_ ” he answers, lifting the sheet that covers her and ducking his head beneath it.

Jupiter giggles as his beard scrapes along her stomach, tickling the sensitive skin “ _Wait!_ ” she gasps between peals of laughter, reaching for his face to stop his southward descent, pulling him toward her instead “ _not right this minute_ ” she explains pulling his lips to hers and kissing him soundly. She can taste herself on his tongue and it serves to further stoke the embers that are beginning to heat again in her belly. Caine hovers above her, bearing his weight on his forearms so as not to crush her as she pulls at him to come closer, runs her bare legs along his clothed ones, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“ _Right this minute_ ” she continues when she pulls away from his mouth for a breath “ _You should take off your pants_ ”

Caine growls, her words shooting straight to his groin as he rises to comply. Divested of his pants, he crawls back up the bed towards her and Jupiter is struck by how very much like a wolf he looks in this moment: graceful, sinuous, dangerous, his eyes gleaming in the dark. She reaches out her hand to pull him towards her, her hand landing behind his neck and pulling his face to hers, her tongue slipping into his mouth immediately, exploring every inch thoroughly, dueling dangerously with his.

Then, her other hand slinks down to wrap around him, guiding him inside of her. They gasp in unison at the sensation, their eyes locking as time seems to still at their joining. The way that she feels in this moment is indescribable, as if the two of them together are everything, the rest of the universe and it’s numerous problems melting away to a distant memory when she looks into his eyes, seeing her own emotions mirrored within their depths.

They float that way together for long moments, suspended in the ether, the connection between them flowing white hot through their veins, the wonder of it rocking them both to the core. Jupiter feels complete, like she had been empty in places she hadn’t even known existed before this moment, before Caine had come along to fill both her heart and her body.

Above her, Caine is trembling slightly and the look on his face is so achingly beautiful that she knows she will remember it for the rest of her life whether she lives for a hundred years or a thousand. Jupiter reaches up to stroke his cheek tenderly before kissing his lips lightly, then she rocks her hips, pushing upward to urge him deeper. Following her lead, he finally begins to move, his thrusts long and slow.

 

Soon, she can feel herself spiraling upward, higher even than the last time, heading for another mind-blowing crescendo. This time when she peaks, the world exploding into a flash of light and heat, Caine is right there with her, gasping her name into her skin as they fly together.

*

*

*

The End  

 


End file.
